


Трусы

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Polyamory, Unresolved Sexual Tension, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Брок обнаруживает странность: его нижнее белье регулярно исчезает из раздевалки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 70





	Трусы

В раздевалке он задержался позже обычного. Роллинз, медведь косолапый, смахнул с полки банку с любимым воском, а без того волосы не хотели ложиться, хоть ты тресни. Не дело пугать народ черти чем на голове, хоть и поздно вечером, у него, в конце концов, репутация.

Кое-как Броку удалось уговорить своенравный хохолок. Когда он уже наводил последние штрихи, за спиной послышалось мелодичное, полное достоинства « _Hola_ ».

— _Hola_ , — отозвался он, оборачиваясь. Вот так припозднился.

Плотная чернявая женщина в чистенькой униформе сняла с тормоза корзину на колесах, доверху загруженную грязным бельем, и степенно покатила к выходу, обращая на Брока не больше внимания, чем на ряд металлических шкафчиков.

— Подождите, мэм, — окликнул Брок, поднимая с пола забытую кем-то майку, — _espere_.

Менеджер по клинингу остановилась, дожидаясь, пока он донесет майку до корзины, недовольно ворча на испанском. Брок сумел разобрать только что-то про ленивых детей и развел руками. Поджав губы, она ткнула пухлым пальцем в корзину, потом в сторону скамеек:

— _Aquí — sí, allí — no_ , — произнесла она четко, разделяя слова, будто сомневалась в его умственных способностях, и на всякий случай повторила, сопровождая все теми же убедительными жестами, потом вдруг перешла на приличный английский: — Контракт. Если не в корзине — личные вещи, мне нельзя брать, _violación, ¿entiendes?_

— Да понял я.

Брок присел, заглядывая под скамейки, вытащил на свет божий чей-то благоухающий носок, который тоже отправил в общую кучу. Разумеется, бойцам полагалось складывать пропотевшее после тренировки белье в корзину самостоятельно, но всегда находились распиздяи.

Уже спускаясь на парковку, он подумал, что вообще-то и сам не помнит, когда последний раз доносил до чертовой корзины грязное шмотье. Учитывая, что возле его шкафчика ничего никогда не валялось, видимо, доносил — машинально. Хотя как бросал в соседнюю корзину мокрое полотенце, выйдя из душевой, почему-то помнил. Возможно, Роллинз по доброте душевной прихватывал его тряпки, когда относил свои? Как-то же они попадали в стирку, раз гордая дочь Монтесумы не нанималась подбирать за нечистоплотными солдафонами, а Брок не испытывал нехватки чистых трусов на базе.

Вечерним прохладным ветерком все эти мысли выдуло из головы, но на следующий день, едва войдя в раздевалку, он вспомнил недовольное лицо менеджера по клинингу и пообещал себе после тренировки проследить, чтобы бойцы не наглели. Да заодно себя проконтролировать: не дело командиру отряда вставлять ребятам пистон, если он сам регулярно забывает выполнять свои же указания.

Брок отследил, как стягивал пропотевшую майку еще в зале, все остальное — уже в раздевалке, потому что там можно было поставить ногу на скамью, чтобы расшнуровать обувь, потом сунулся в шкафчик за шампунем — и поймал себя уже на входе в душевую, когда брал чистое полотенце со стеллажа. Оглянулся, но на скамейке тряпок не было видно, значит, наверное, он все же прихватил их машинально.

Здесь бы ему выкинуть эту чепуху из головы, но Брок не зря работал в правительственной организации со шпионами и заговорами: на подставу у него была чуйка, которая не обманывала еще никогда, и теперь она зудела где-то на периферии, как будто судьба грязного белья по каким-то причинам должна была Брока интересовать.

Он начал отслеживать, что делает и когда. Как бросает мокрую футболку на скамью, как разувается, ставит кроссовки на полку. Снимает носки, штаны, трусы, все это время треплется о пустяках с Роджерсом, Роллинзом и прочими ближайшими соседями. Засматривается на классную задницу Роджерса с ямочками на пояснице.

В какой-то момент сброшенная комом одежда ненавязчиво исчезала из поля зрения. Брок сказал себе: «Какого хрена?» — и стал следить внимательнее.

Ему удалось пригвоздить взглядом штаны и носки, донести их собственноручно до корзины с нижним бельем, озадаченно осознавая, насколько давно этого не делал. Недели, если не месяцы. Мышечная память не включалась.

Трусы и футболка как испарились.

Брок сказал себе: «Да еб твою», — и изменил привычке раздеваться до душевой и сверкать голой жопой по дороге. Теперь он снимал трусы непосредственно перед водными процедурами и вешал на крючок рядом с полотенцем.

Новая стратегия работала ровно пару дней. Потом трусы начали исчезать с прежней резвостью.

Мистика. Впору заподозрить магический портал.

За съемку видео в душевой можно было вылететь с работы, но Брок дозрел до кондиции, когда докопаться до правды стоило риска. Маленькую шпионскую камеру он установил с вечера, прицепив к трубе вентиляции под потолком. В первый день крохотный объектив запотел намертво, и Брок, чертыхаясь, пошел в отдел снабжения, где добыл баллончик супер-средства. Во второй день ему удалось записать нужный момент, но уследить за руками не вышло все равно. Резолюция камеры не то чтоб поражала воображение, но на экране было четко видно, как сам Брок заходит в душевую, раздевается, вешает трусы на крючок в боковой стенке, а поверх них — полотенце. Тут Броку пришлось отвлечься от игры в детектива, потому что камера засняла дефиле Роджерса, одетого в один лишь свет энергосберегающих ламп, а после — в капли воды. Капли разглядеть на зернистом видео было затруднительно, но Брок видел их как наяву, потому что Роджерс мылся в соседней кабинке и слепил глаза своим совершенством так, что Брок и думать забыл в тот момент о каких-то там ношеных трусах.

Роджерс заходил в душевую, вешал полотенце рядом с его, мылся, забирал полотенце и уходил. Брок пересматривал отснятое раз за разом, но вынужден был признать, что тылы Роджерса напрочь лишают способности соображать. Отдрочил на воспоминание о капельках воды на его охренительных сиськах, потом еще разок на Роджерса в целом, и уже размякший и полусонный поймал инсайт.

Сука, он забирал не то полотенце. Брок аж проснулся, сказал себе: «Да быть такого не может», — и пошел проверить невероятную догадку.

На видео четко просматривалось, как Роджерс вешает полотенце на правый крючок, а забирает — с левого. Вместе с трусами Брока.

На самом деле это, конечно, ничего еще не говорило. Они все пользуются этими одинаковыми полотенцами, с кем не бывает, попутал, не возвращать же обратно чужие трусы, которым одна дорога — в корзину. И если бы Брок поймал его за руку на этом еще пару недель назад, его вполне убедило бы такое объяснение. Это же Роджерс. Это же Капитан Америка-гордится-тобою-сынок. Капитан Америка-осуждает-тебя. Капитан Сосулька, оплот нравственности и центнер патриотизма. Столетний девственник Роджерс, правильный во всем, эталон нормальности.

Но кто-то таскал у Брока грязное белье, а Капитан Америка на видео невозмутимо спиздил его полотенце вместе с трусами. Чтобы посчитать это совпадением, надо быть куда менее циничным ублюдком, чем Брок Рамлоу.

Брок лежал в кровати без сна, прокручивая в голове все те разы, когда его одежда исчезала чуть ли не на глазах. По всему выходило, что Роджерс всегда ошивался рядом. Соседние шкафчики, соседние душевые кабинки, черт, если это действительно он, то Брок его сильно недооценивал. С таким покерфейсом проворачивать раз за разом этот фокус, без всякого стыда используя свою задницу в качестве наживки! Эту теорию однозначно требовалось проверить.

В ближайшие дни Брок пробовал лед. Он вешал трусы и полотенце на разные крючки — на видео Роджерс как ни в чем не бывало вешал свое поверх трусов, после чего беспалевно забирал и то, и другое. Брок пытался следить за шмотьем в раздевалке — его уводили с ловкостью бывалого карманника. Казалось бы, суровый оперативник, на подставных девок отродясь не велся, на смазливых мальчиков не засматривался, а тут как по команде терял разум, стоило этому клептоману повести бедром. Школа Романовой, не иначе.

Однако факт был налицо. Роджерс тырил ношеные трусы у командира своей группы огневой поддержки. И так же регулярно возвращал.

Оставалось узнать, за каким хреном. Брок, ясное дело, мог предложить вполне очевидную теорию, но это же Роджерс. Скромный порядочный человек-герой... по совместительству клептоман с замашками фокусника. Нет, так не бывает. Тут скорее уж можно было предположить, что правительству за каким-то фигом понадобился клон Брока Рамлоу, и они собирают ДНК по чешуйке кожи, во волосяной луковице, как пазл.

Или... Брок вспомнил мутную историю у русских. Может, вопрос не в том, что у него забирают, а в том, что потом отдают? Впору идти с чистыми трусами на поклон в лабораторию, проверять на яды...

Долго думать Брок не стал. В конце концов, он обладал просто офигительным уровнем доступа в некоторых аспектах некоторых организаций. Собственноручно всобачил маячок под шов в трусах и одним спокойным вечером послал Зимнего Солдата в сольную миссию: следить за объектом.

С Солдатом в последние пару месяцев обращались как с крутым пленочным фотоаппаратом: вроде и работает отлично, и стоил дохера, но нафиг он нужен-то в эпоху цифровых телефонов? Разве что загнать коллекционеру или одному из тех пафосных профи, что до сих пор дрочат на химическую проявку и красную лампу в темной комнате.

В Гидре дрочили на эффективность.

Времена, когда две враждующие стороны выставляли по крутому бойцу, чтобы решить, кто победил, давно ушли в прошлое. Даже времена, когда собирались друг друга поубивать две армии, — и то успели покрыться пылью. История старых войн закончилась с изобретением атомной бомбы. С того момента все решали технологии.

А технологии дошли до такого уровня, когда уничтожать себе подобных можно хоть массово, хоть точечно, без солдат вообще.

Когда можно тихо и без лишней пыли убрать неугодного человека прямо с орбиты, зачем нужны профессиональные снайперы? Да еще такие, как Солдат: своенравный, дорогой даже в хранении, опасный для персонала, сложный в эксплуатации? Как ни крути, даже если хеликерриеры не взлетят — во всех смыслах слова, — будущее за такими проектами, как «Озарение». Интернет и мобильные телефоны совершили революцию в шпионаже и военном деле, как дактилоскопия — в криминалистике XIX века.

И поэтому на Солдата подыскивали покупателя — из стран третьего мира, которым будущее было не по карману.

Следили за ним соответственно: не морозили, не обнуляли, не гоняли под пулями, а наводили лоск. Тренажерка, витамины, спа. Солдат отъелся, нарастил мышцу, как ебаный бодибилдер, и наглел, пользуясь своей неприкосновенностью. Последить втихую за трусами Брока, впрочем, согласился с энтузиазмом: заскучал на базе от такой жизни. Справедливости ради, Броку показалось, что решающим аргументом было «Роджерс». Похоже, даже отмороженный Солдат — и тот состоял в фан-клубе Капитана Америки.

Солдат проторчал в засаде всего-то полночи, вернулся необычно взбудораженный и рапортовал такое, что Брок аж сел где стоял.

— Я прям не знаю, как тебе сказать, но он содомировал себя силиконовым фаллоимитатором, прижимая твои тряпки к лицу.

— Роджерс дрочит, нюхая мои трусы? — перевел Брок. — Ну допустим, это пиздец как горячо. Но какого хуя?..

Тут у Солдата сделалось сложное лицо, он присел на корточки, прижался лицом к штанам Брока и жадно, шумно втянул воздух.

— Ты там охуел? — спросил Брок, не зная, как на это вообще реагировать.

— Командир, — протянул Солдат почти жалобно, — ты здесь так пахнешь, что даже меня дестабилизирует.

— Да что, блядь, с вами не так, ебаные суперы, — пробормотал Брок. — Ты, э-э-э... В каком смысле дестабилизирует?

Солдат осклабился, поднялся во весь рост — Брок оказался глазами аккурат на уровне его ухмыляющегося рта. Взял за руку и прижал ладонь к своему паху.

— Ебаные пассатижи...

— Пошалим, Командир? — подмигнул Солдат, потираясь о его ладонь.

— Ты... это... Не того... Не наглей мне! — пригрозил Брок, чувствуя, что стремительно теряет контроль над ситуацией. — Я тебе не лаборанточка, я и вломить могу! Экстерьер попорчу и скажу, что так было!

Солдат посмотрел на него как на милое дитя с его милой чепухой, и Брок понял, что все еще поглаживает твердый член под форменными карго.

— И чем же от меня таким шибает? — спросил он, легонько сжав ладонь, так, что Солдат сладко ахнул.

— С души не ебу, Командир. Я с тобой как в спарринг встану, так от живота не отогнуть потом. Давал бы хоть по слюне, драл бы не слезая, Роджерс, думаю, тоже. У нас обоняние измененное.

И ведь правда: с Солдатом на совместных тренировках случалось. Брок-то, наивный, списывал такой эффект на его кровожадность, а оказывается, это все было на командира?!

— Да мне на хуй не упало! Я по девочкам, чтоб ты знал!

Строго говоря, он пиздел как дышал, но о том, что Брок подрачивал на Кэпа, не знала ни одна живая душа, да и сам Брок упорно считал себя гетеросексуалом. На Кэпа не дрочить — это надо совсем слепым быть, там одни сиськи чего стоят. Святое.

— Интересное дело. А расплачиваться ты со мной чем тогда собирался?

Брок завис. Привычка использовать Солдата как предмет интерьера сыграла с ним недобрую шутку: Солдат без своего электрического стула и морозилки прочухался и отлично осознавал, что происходит с ним и вокруг него. О продаже был в курсе, о том, что должен быть в идеальной форме, потому что регулярно приезжают всякие мутные личности посмотреть демо-версию.

То есть, если он кого-то уроет — ему уже ничего не будет. Выпишет пиздюлей Броку — вообще никто не заметит.

— А чего тебе надо? — спросил Брок без особой надежды, чуя, что влип. — Ну хочешь, бухлишка привезу или девочек?

— Посидишь у меня на лице, брутал-натурал. Расслабь булки, ебать не буду, так, помусолю и выплюну. В Союзе знаешь как говорили? _Один раз — не пидарас._

Брок вздохнул. Вся его маскулинная гордость вопила, что так не играет. Любопытство подзуживало попробовать с мужиком, чтоб хоть знать, как это. В конце концов, чтобы более обоснованно дрочить втайне на Роджерса.

Который втайне дрочит на Брока. Ебенамама, эту информацию Брок затолкал в самый дальний угол подсознания, с этим разбираться надо куда более основательно. Если они оба дрочат друг на друга, логично было бы в какой-то форме делать это совместно, а Брок не готов был к таким поворотам.

— Поехали ко мне, Красная Угроза, в твоих хоромах нынче уютно стало, но следилок там, небось, как в любом стриптиз-клубе — девок с именем Эмбер.

Солдат оскалил все свои тридцать два — или сколько там было в его модифицированной пасти — и молча последовал за Броком.

Сидя на лице у Зимнего Солдата, Брок подумал, что, может, он все-таки не очень по девочкам, и больше ничего подумать был не в состоянии. Ни одна дама не вытворяла с ним такого, даже если ее шаловливый язычок и сдвигался южнее, чем Броковы яйца. Солдат отлизывал так, будто его ломало, а Броку присыпали очко кокаином. Стонал, мурлыкал, дрочил себе — Броку уже было пофиг. Горячий язык вылизал все паховые складочки, поджавшиеся яйца, расселину между ягодицами, сжатую поначалу в паническом ужасе дырку, которая от такого любовного массажа запульсировала, будто сигналя, что готова к дальнейшим экспериментам и более того — очень даже и за. В конечном итоге Солдат еще и отсосал, и Брок, со стоном спуская в тугое горло, даже не понял, когда сам получил заряд бодрости на лицо. Только слизнул неожиданную каплю с губы и не нашел в себе сил даже выругаться.

— Ничего, Командир, для кожи полезно, — сказал Солдат, ухмыляясь, когда Брок слез с него и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

— В душ, паскуда, — рыкнул Брок, и Солдат, как ни странно, послушался прямо как в старые-добрые времена, когда его еще можно было пиздить шокерами.

Сам Брок пытался было привести себя в порядок над умывальником, но в итоге забил и залез под душ к Солдату. Тот, разумеется, руки при себе держать не стал, намылил с ног до головы, особо усердствуя в районе первичных половых признаков. И сам возбудился, и Брока по-новой растревожил. Прижал к стене грудью, по мыльной пене присунул между бедер, вроде бы и фигня, не по-настоящему, но когда об тебя мужик так трется, долбится костями об задницу и постанывает, сложно оставаться в стороне. Облапал Брока за сиськи, обеими руками сразу, живой и металлической. Соски сжал было, но по мылу соскользнули пальцы, и от этого только ярче вышло, аж повело. Ладони огладили твердый живот, спустились на бедра, потом наконец скользнули туда, где Брок их уже заждался: одна на член, другая на яйца.

Развезло от этого всего — аж в ушах звенело, Брок едва отметил, что железная грабля переместилась ему на задницу. Так уж там нежно орудовала, что Брок в конечном итоге не понял, она была «на» или уже немного «в». Под конец Солдат дернул его за запястья, впечатывая лицом в кафель, прижал ладони Брока к его же ягодицам и шепнул горячо прямо в ухо:

— Подержи так. Не бойся, ничего не сделаю.

Брок даже не возмутился этому снисходительному «не бойся», черт, да он бы не возмутился, даже если б Солдат сейчас засадил ему по самые помидоры. Раздвинул задницу как мог, чувствуя, как кончиками пальцев тянет в стороны края ануса. Скользкая головка проехалась по расселине, по чуть более, чем обычно, раскрытой дырке, и Брок зарычал. Хотелось дать и дать в морду одновременно. Солдат кончил, заливая теплой спермой такие места, где у Брока ее по определению быть не должно было, потерся еще по скользкому, размазывая головкой и почти, почти вставляя, почти, но нет.

Брок стиснул зубы и кончил сам.

— В расчете, Командир, — мурлыкнул Солдат, обнимая со спины.

Сил хватило только на то, чтобы простенько и незатейливо, без витиеватых конструкций послать его нахуй.

Солдат домыл его все же, вызывая странное чувство дежа вю наоборот: сколько раз Брок сам отмывал этого отморозка от кровищи на миссиях, от криогеля после заморозки — Солдат тогда больше напоминал овощ, и в голову бы не пришло, что с ним можно оказаться в такой ситуации. Наконец, завернувшись в полотенца, они вывалились из ванной и упали на диван.

— Пиво будешь? — спросил Брок. — Принеси и мне, а?

Солдат как самый выносливый ушел на кухню и вернулся с двумя запотевшими бутылками.

— Хоть женись на тебе, — хмыкнул Брок благодарно, делая первый блаженный глоток. — Вот повезет с тобой шейху... или кто там сейчас в лидерах по ставкам? Сицилийцы? Картель?

— Шейх выбыл из торгов, — усмехнулся Солдат, — вернее, я его выбыл. Руки распускал больно. Я девушка приличная.

— Да я, блядь, вижу! — с чувством отозвался Брок.

— Иди ты. Я ж по любви.

— Нахуй тебя.

Солдат отхлебнул пива.

— У Роджерса денег, небось, накопилось за семьдесят лет-то? Или он все раздал благотворительным фондам по спасению котят с деревьев?

Брок моргнул. Вопрос был... странный. Впрочем, тот факт, что основательно отмороженный Солдат понимал всю суть Капитана Америки, настораживал ничуть не меньше.

— Дай телефон, — зевнул Солдат.

— Нафига?

— Командир, ну блядь. Дай.

Брок выпутался из теплых объятий Солдата, дивана и полотенца, нашел телефон в кармане куртки и не без любопытства кинул Солдату. Тот пятерней зачесал волосы назад, запилил селфи и вернул.

— Покажешь Роджерсу, ему будет интересно. И про аукцион ему скажи.

— Думаешь, если он не только котят через дорогу переводит, но и дрочит на мои трусы, то ему нужен ручной киборг?

Солдат хмыкнул, пожал плечами.

— В хозяйстве пригодится. Я вон сосу, говорят, неплохо.

— Кто это говорит, интересно?

— А что, нет?

Брок вздохнул и согласился.

Потом все как-то завертелось не по порядку. Он хотел было разрулить всю эту ситуацию со своими трусами, но не мог решить, какой результат его устроит. Уже пошел даже к Роджерсу, договорился через секретаря о встрече, приперся к назначенному времени с телефоном в руках — хотел показать видео из раздевалки, наехать, но в последний момент передумал и показал фотку разморенного, совершенно блядского Солдата: любопытно стало, среагирует ли Роджерс.

Роджерс среагировал. Матерь божья, как он среагировал! Да Брок такого Роджерса и не видел-то еще никогда: вся гамма эмоций за пару минут! Брока припер к стенке так, что вспомнились талибы, к которым он имел неприятность загреметь ненадолго на одной из миссий. Пришлось выкладывать как на духу про работу на конкурирующую организацию, бывшее Лучшее Оружие Гидры и аукцион, на котором по сходной цене можно приобрести сей раритет.

За Гидру Роджерс на него обиделся, но в целом обошлось: жив остался и даже не посадили. Пока.

На распродаже Гидровских технологий Броку выпала сомнительная честь поприсутствовать в качестве охраны. Народу собралось немало, несмотря на то, что технологии были уже порядком устаревшие. Солдата выставляли даже не последним пунктом — после него на финал оставили какие-то крутые боеголовки и инопланетные артефакты. Торги за отморозка, впрочем, шли бодро.

Солдат стоял на постаменте посреди зала в своей пафосной униформе, в маске, эффектно подсвеченный. Поначалу за право увезти с собой эту ходячую неприятность соревновались Нью-Йоркские гангстеры, сицилийская мафия и Картель, потом включился шейх — уже другой, шейхи среди песков и верблюдов, видать, плодились как кролики. Гангстеры быстро сошли с дистанции, зато включился якудза в деловом костюме. Брок наблюдал за входом и только потому заметил, как на сцене появилась еще одна заинтересованная сторона, моментально включаясь в торги.

Кэп явился как был: в геройской форме и со щитом.

Шейх не то не отличался умом, не то в запале увлекся — влез после него, повышая ставку. Кэп нахмурился, и в зале разом стало потише.

— Ну нет, — сказал Роджерс холодно, — у меня столько нету. Группа захвата, на выход!

В одно мгновение зал погрузился в хаос. Гостей хоть и заставили оставить оружие на входе, а скрытые запасы нашлись у всех. Пирс, идиот, думал еще нажиться на сложившейся ситуации, рявкнул Солдату:

— Взять!!!

Солдат шагнул с постамента, и достойные гости даже отвлеклись от перестрелки с группой захвата, чтобы посмотреть, что будет. Роджерс стоял, расправив плечи, наблюдал, как к нему приближается угрожающей походкой когда-то лучший киллер по ту и эту стороны океана, сдирая маску на ходу, потом Брок услышал в наушнике бормотание:

— Да возьму, не вопрос, — голосом Солдата.

А мгновением позже Солдат засосал Роджерса, будто капитан школьной футбольной команды — свою подружку, и Роджерс, похоже, не удивился вообще ничуть.

Про аукцион потом в прессе мелькало, что перебили кучу криминальных авторитетов и арестовали толпу народу. Пирс и еще пара шишек попали под перекрестный огонь — по крайней мере, Брок, спровоцировавший сицилийцев на перестрелку через траекторию бегства любимого начальства, в отчете написал именно так. Имущество Гидры конфисковали, Солдата в том числе, сам Брок на некоторый срок из текучки выпал: отстранили на время разбирательств.

Он не особенно жаловался: не расстреляли по-тихому, не посадили, живи и радуйся. Иногда только вспоминал, как целовались Роджерс с Солдатом среди хаоса и пуль, и тот раз с отморозком, когда всерьез усомнился в прочности своей гетеросексуальности.

Потом однажды вечером шел себе из бара чутка навеселе, вдруг две массивные фигуры мелькнули на фоне еще светлого неба, приземлились на ноги и ловко затащили Брока в подворотню. Он пытался сопротивляться, отбиваться, но табельное оружие осталось на работе, а нож у него весьма профессионально отобрали. Один из нападающих со знанием дела нажал на шею, и Брок уплыл в тревожную темноту.

Очнулся он в той же подворотне — один — и первым делом схватился за карманы. Бумажник был на месте, ключи от машины, телефон — ничего не пропало. Что это было? Кто, зачем? Его хотели похитить, но что-то помешало? Приняли за другого? Брок поднялся, пытаясь проморгаться, и тут понял, что на месте все-таки не все. Выругался с огоньком, не решив, возмущаться или все же поржать, погрозил кулаком в сторону крыши и побрел домой. Жесткая ткань штанов с вызовом терлась об голую жопу.

Проблемы с нижним бельем вышли на качественно новый уровень. Теперь модифицированные ублюдки пиздили у него трусы вдвоем.

Второй раз он среди бела дня шел залиться кофе. В шею кольнуло и на тебе: переулок, мусорные баки, условно чистая картонка под головой, трусы как испарились. В шаге от лица — картонный стакан от Старбакса, и если б не он, Брок бы разнес Роджерсу нахер весь его чистенький офис, потому что серьезно?! Транки?! От этого говна нестерпимо болела башка, а еще оно вызывало привыкание, так что лучше бы этим сывороточным мудакам не думать, что они смогут проворачивать такую хуету постоянно. Он пытался дозвониться до Роджерса, но ассистент посылала на какой-то туманный нахер, а Роджерс, козлина, не отвечал даже по аварийному номеру. Как?! Сука, как можно не отвечать по аварийному номеру, они там окончательно ебанулись? Он существовал исключительно для того, чтобы по нему можно было дозвониться в любое время дня и ночи, если что-то пойдет по пизде!

Крепко разозлившись, Брок испортил «парадные» белые боксеры, маркером написав чете неразлучников послание максимально убористым почерком в максимально скупых выражениях и потом упорно выходил из дома строго в них всю неделю, пока не произошло очередное покушение на его зону бикини.

Проснулся в своей машине и чужих трусах. У него в гардеробе ничего кружевного отродясь не водилось.

Дуэт девиантов истолковал его послание в свою пользу. Жаловался на то, что просыпается без белья где попало? На тебе в белье и безопасном месте. Брок сказал «бляди», перестал выходить из дома. Тренировался прямо в гостиной, вгоняя соседей в бешенство, заказывал доставку еды, проверял окна и двери, но однажды все равно проснулся с голой жопой. Зимний Солдат был создан для такой фигни, как проникновение в запертое окно на шестом этаже. И ладно у него-то кукуха отъехала уже много лет назад, у кого б не отъехала от бодрящего электрического стула, но у Роджерса-то какое оправдание? Незаконное проникновение с кражей, да еще с сексуальным мотивом! Это при его-то репутации!

Брок стал плохо спать, дергаться на каждую тень и вздрагивать от шорохов. Это не паранойя, если за вами действительно следят.

Трусы пропадали. Потом так же спонтанно появлялись — его родные или новые, разной степени пристойности. Брок пытался не спать, но его хватало только на несколько суток, а потом закономерно вырубало так, что раздевай хоть без транков. Тогда он решил сделать ход конем и стал спать сразу голым.

Большая ошибка.

Когда в следующий раз он обнаружил следы пребывания постороннего в доме, они вибрировали. Они, сука, вибрировали у него в жопе. Брок рассвирепел, яростно отдрочил, потом еще раз, извлекая нежно засунутый в него сувенир: скромных размеров плаг с издевательской звездой на основании. Попутно пару раз проверил, как в него вообще вставили эту штуковину. Входила она туго, но без особых затруднений. Смазки не пожалели.

Вот эта вот выходка с вибатором в его заднице... Брок решил, что хватит. Довольно. Они перешли границу. Строго говоря, они перешли ее значительно раньше, но черт, всему должны быть пределы. Кто-то очень плохо вел себя в этом году. Кто-то забыл, что вообще-то имеет дело с бывшим гидровцем.

Ему пришлось пошарить на заброшенных секретных объектах и поднять некоторые весьма нежелательные связи, но удалось раздобыть и транки на суперсолдат, и магнитные наручники. Дальнейшее было делом техники, Брок не зря столько лет впахивал в СТРАЙКе. Зимний Солдат, конечно, монстр и всегда настороже, но дротика в шею не ожидал даже он. Роджерс — тот вообще беспечный, как щенок ретривера, странно, что его еще в детстве конфетой не заманили в белый минивэн без опознавательных знаков, видно, исключительно потому, что в двадцатые прошлого века таких еще не было.

Чтобы продемонстрировать серьезность своих намерений, Брок подготовил для внушения местечко в забытом бункере. Приобрел здоровый двусторонний хрен, едва удержался, чтоб не впихнуть от полноты чувств без смазки. Впрочем, разрабатывать пальцами двух бесчувственных суперсолдат, уложенных жопами кверху, оказалось делом захватывающим.

Там, в бункере, он оставил их: голых, прикованных, в наручниках, вдвоем на одном дилдо, даже трусы пожертвовал на кляпы. Роджерсу еще зажимы на соски добавил, клеммами подсоединенные к аккумулятору от машины, Солдата пожалел: мало того, что в Гидре электричеством мучили, так ведь и втянул его в это дерьмо дорогой друг Стив Роджерс. В качестве финального аргумента выступала видеокамера, направленная на всю эту композицию. Вот уж чего-чего, а огласки с такой херней Кэп явно не хотел бы.

Им понадобилось больше суток, чтобы выбраться из бункера. Брок уже даже засомневался, не перегнул ли.

Некоторое время он ждал, что за ним придут, но на личном фронте все затихло. Чета суперов, кажется, вняла.

Потом Брок вернулся на работу.

Кэп был подчеркнуто вежлив. Солдат, который теперь занимал невнятную должность не то его телохранителя, не то неясно кого, за спиной Кэпа знающе ухмылялся, но на людях тоже вел себя как мороженый кусок говна: не вонял и не лип. Брок пару дней распускал хвост, торжествующе гонял СТРАЙК как проклятых, потом как-то неожиданно заскучал, стал гонять еще хуже, пока даже терпеливый Джек Роллинз не взмолился о пощаде. Чего Броку не хватало в жизни? Казалось бы, работу сохранил, обвинения сняты, даже этот педерастический репей и то удалось отодрать от себя.

Брок все чаще думал о том, что отодрал бы их и немного иначе.

Кассета из бункера была засмотрена до дыр. Видеокассета, черт бы ее. Брок не рискнул писать такой компромат на цифру, доверился ретро технологиям. Ту кассету, что была непосредственно в камере, они, ясное дело, уничтожили на месте, но Брок подготовился к такому повороту событий, хотя пришлось повозиться. Строго говоря, кассет было несколько, но на первой отморозки висели в отрубе, так что смотреть там было особо не на что. Интересное начиналось там, где они приходили в себя и пытались освободиться, ерзая на общем дилдо. В этом месте Брок всегда начинал дрочить.

Пора было посмотреть правде в глаза: избавление от навязчивого внимания Роджерса и его потерянного брата-близнеца не радовало Брока так сильно, как можно было бы ожидать.

Что ж.

Брок закинул кассету Роджерсу во входящие — секретарю на стол, в компанию к бумажным письмам. Упаковал и снабдил всеми необходимыми ярлыками: лично в руки, строгая секретность, вот это все. На кассете честно написал, что это единственная, копий не делал. Мир, мол. Сдаем оружие.

Оставшись без козырей, Брок вздохнул свободнее — в конце концов, главным аргументом был сам акт внушения, а не его документация. Что бы он с ней делал, интересно? Слил на Ютуб? Продал в даркнете? Смешно.

Не прошло и пары дней, как Роджерс вызвал его на ковер.

— Мне кто-то что-то хотел сказать? — спросил Брок, скрестив руки на груди. Он впервые остался наедине с суперами с тех пор, как Солдат встал в строй с этой стороны, и да, разумеется, тот тоже поджидал в кабинете. Валялся на диванчике, страшно подумать, сколько всего видевшем за последние недели.

— Поужинаешь с нами? — выпалил Солдат. Роджерс вскинул руку, призывая своего неразлучника помолчать.

— Мы хотели бы извиниться. Я... хотел бы извиниться. Все это было ребячеством и, к сожалению, очень быстро вышло из-под контроля...

Роджерс, кажется, собирался говорить еще много и долго, но Брок расстегнул ремень. В полной тишине приспустил на бедра расстегнутые штаны вместе с трусами.

— Извиняйтесь, чо.

Надо отдать им должное: суперы сработали четко, что твой балет. Один запер дверь, второй врубил глушилку и оба синхронно бухнулись на пол у ног Брока. Солдат уже знакомо ткнулся языком сзади, Роджерс взял в рот, и черт, черт, ничего более охуенного Брок не испытывал еще никогда. Собственно, он мог бы кончить от одного вида: Роджерс на коленях, с членом на губах, то и дело скрывающимся в глубинах рта. Взгляд снизу вверх, и в этом взгляде восторг и то обожание, которое там и вспыхивало-то ровно в одном случае: когда Роджерс смотрел на своего «друга Баки».

Брок положил руку ему на щеку, легонько погладил, очертил кончиками пальцев скулу, бровь, зарылся пальцами в волосы. В следующий раз, когда при нем пошутят про Кэпа-девственника и невинную ромашку, Брок будет хохотать до слез. Отсасывал тот, по крайней мере, так, будто имел в этом некоторый опыт. Брок сильно подозревал, что большая часть этого опыта сейчас делала ему римминг.

Он вжал их обоих в себя, чувствуя оргазм на подходе. Роджерс зажмурился, наморщил лоб так, что брови изогнулись по форме его поехавшей крыши, попытался заглотнуть, но, похоже, чему-то его еще надо было учить. Брок выпустил его, придерживая под затылок, и Роджерс заработал языком, сладко и нежно подводя его к черте, гладя широкими ладонями по бедрам, по яйцам, Брок уже не разбирал, где там чьи руки.

— Давай, детка, еще чуть-чуть, — пробормотал Брок, — хочу кончить тебе на лицо, Роджерс, дашь?

— Скажи «да», Стиви, — тут же отозвался откуда-то из его промежности Солдат.

Роджерс промычал что-то утвердительное, будто жадничал, не желая даже на секунду выпустить член изо рта. Упрямый во всем и всегда, даже здесь. Брок дотянул до последней секунды, и первые капли брызнули на язык. Остальное украсило Роджерсу его героическое лицо, его прекрасные скулы и потемневшие, припухшие губы. Невероятная картина. Брок размазал белесые потеки по его губам.

— Извинения приняты.

Роджерс поднялся с пола. Кажется, он нетвердо стоял на ногах. Солдат вскочил порезвее, сунул руку своему неразлучнику в штаны, подмигнул Броку.

— Я подумаю насчет ужина, — сказал Брок, застегнув ширинку и приведя себя в порядок.

— У нас огромная кровать, — доверительно сообщил Солдат.

Брок показал ему средний палец и вышел из кабинета. Солдат ловко прикрыл собой Роджерса от случайных взглядов. Они все же потрясающие, оба. И по отдельности, но в комплекте — просто отвал башки.

Брок улыбнулся. Черт, он был согласен и на ужин, и на кровать.

Но после всего, что эти придурки устроили, им не повредит немного понервничать.


End file.
